Legend of Zelda: The Ring of Tyrir
by KieraLovesCSI
Summary: Where there are Gods and Godessess,there are Devils. When the power of Tyrir, the cursed demon of the underworld falls into the wrong hands, a hero will rise once again to fight the ultimate power. Zelink
1. Visitors

**This is my first Zelda fan fic. First of all, this story is set a few years after the events of Twilight Princess. So that would make Link and Zelda around nineteen/eighteen or so.  
Second of all, I don't own anything exept characters of my own imagination in this story. You steal my characters, I'll sue you. :P This is also a Zelink story.  
Anyway, enjoy the story. I'll try to update as often as I can. Leave a review and share you thoughts on it. :)**

Link walked down the slope leading from Ordon Ranch, where he had been helping out as a farm hand as usual. It was evening, the orange light framed the trees of Faron Forest as he approached his house. He heard rushed footsteps pursuing him down the path. He turned to see the village mayor Bo, chasing him down the path and looking quite out of breath.

"What's the matter?" Link asked, seeing the worried look upon the mayor's face.

"Link, there's a commotion down at Ordon Spring. I was passing by and I heard odd noises, so I went to take a look," he gasped, clutching his side where he could feel a stitch forming. "And then I saw these creatures. They where armored and had deadly looking weapons." The mayor straightened up as the sharp pain in his side subsided. "The fact is, I'm worried about the village," he finished.

"I'll go take a look. Don't worry," he assured the flustered mayor, before sprinting to his house, and climbing up the ladder. He opened the door, and grabbed his sword and shield, which was propped up against the door, ready for use. He jumped down, and made his way to Ordon spring.

His pace slowed as he heard a harsh, scratchy voice, which sounded angry. He stopped just before the opening, and listened for a few moments, peeking his head around the corner.

He saw a large group of bipedal, boar like creatures. Their tusks curled in towards their small, glowing eyes, one of which was blood red, the other a deep purple. Their gnarled, three fingered hands gripped large battle axes and the armor of the beasts glinted in the evening sun.

"Just catch the damn fairy and be done with it!" the biggest snapped, his husky voice ringing in Link's ears.

"Why does it have to be this exact fairy? This is a stupid idea Baraz. Why did we agree to this?" another said angrily, swiping at a small white fairy, who was screaming at the top of her voice, as the group of creatures chased her around the spring.

Suddenly, the boar named Baraz jumped at the one who had spoken to him, slashing him across his cheek with his clawed hand. He fell back, his hand raised to the three slashes on his cheek, which was oozing crimson blood. The others ignored what was happening, continuing to chase the fairy.

"That is no way to speak to your commander, Feyr. You may be second in command, but that gives you no right to reject an order. The high commander said it is essential that we capture this fairy. If we fail, the plan will have to be adjusted. Do you think the high commander will be happy with that?" he snarled, as Feyr shook his head, his glare cold and laced with silent rage. Baraz grabbed Feyr by his tusks and pulled him roughly to his feet.

Link's mind raced. High commander? Plan? This didn't sound good. Why did these beasts need a fairy for their plan? He also was trying to come up with a way to get rid of the things. There was too many for him to tackle himself, these things looked far more deadly than a group of Bulbins. After a few more moments, he decided not to just jump out and ambush them, so he decided to inquire about their being in Ordon Spring, and why they were trying to capture the distressed fairy.

He stepped out, just as Feyr grabbed the fairy, and let out a triumphant shout, waving it in front of Baraz. "You see commander? I have captured the fairy!" he said as the fairy struggled to free herself from Feyr's grip. The fairy saw Link approaching the group.

"Help meeeeee!!" she called to him, as Baraz, Feyr and the others spun around in surprise, raising their weapons and preparing to attack.

"What is your business here?" Baraz snapped, his beady eyes glaring at Link impatiently.

"I could ask you all the same thing," Link retorted, stepping closer.

Feyr's eyes widened. He realized who this man was, the one their high commander had been so intent on destroying. He grabbed Baraz's ear and pulled it to his snout, whispering urgently, while Baraz kept his eyes fixed on Link. Baraz's eyes widened too. He remembered the descriptions that his commander had given him on the Hero. The blond haired, tunic wearing hero. The one he wanted to remove from existence. His commander had given Baraz strict orders not to harm Link.

"I suggest you move on. Feyr, put the fairy-" his words were stalled by the unsheathing of Link's sword.

"Leave the fairy alone, she's done no harm to you," Link warned, keeping his grip on the sword tight in case he was jumped by the creatures. Baraz thought for a moment. How was he supposed to make this insolent boy leave without combat? There was no other way. He signaled for Feyr to release the fairy.

"Baraz, the high commander...he will not be pleased..."

"Do as I say!" Baraz roared, and immediately Feyr's grip in the little ball of light slackened. It zipped away from Feyr and hovered behind Link. Baraz's snout was scrunched up in anger, as he turned to the others and grunted at them. They lined up obediently. "Until we meet again...Link," he said, before muttering in a strange language, and the boars all vanised in a puff of purple smoke. Link turned to the fairy.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm just a bit shaken up," she said, her voice shaky. "I'm Tami by the way," she introduced herself.

"I'm Link, nice to meet you."

"Thank you for saving me Link. Those things where chasing me all around Faron Forest until I ended up here," she shuddered as she thought back. Link made a mental note to go to Hyrule to see Zelda. She would need to know of this strange happening.

"We'll need to inform the princess about this. It doesn't sound good." Tami nodded in agreement.

You can stay with me if you'd like. My house is just around the corner," he said, worried about the fairy, as she was shaking slightly.

"You wouldn't mind? The thought of staying out here by myself again is giving me the creeps."

"Not at all," he said, showing her the way back to Ordon.

**Thats the first chappie. Hope you liked it :) I'll squeeze some Zelink in next chapter, and all the Tyrir stuff is explianed next chapter too. **


	2. introductions

**Second chappie :) Any thoughts on the new characters would be appreciated :)**

**I don't own Nintendo or it's characters. Though I do own Baraz, Feyr and Tami. You no steal, me no sue. **

Zelda turned as their was a knock on her door. One of her servants muffled voice could be heard through the thick oak doors.

"Your majesty, you have a visitor. It's Link of Ordon." Zelda turned from the window excitedly.

"Let him in!" she called to the servant, as the oak doors creaked open and she saw her good friend Link, dressed in his usual green tunic.

"Hi Zel," he greeted her, as she beamed. She had been cooped up in the castle all day, and was glad to see him.

"Hi Link. And who is this you've brought with you?" she asked, seeing the fairy hovering shyly behind him.

"This is Tami." Tami bobbed up to the princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess," she said politely. A smile graced the princess's features as she gestured for them to take a seat with her.

"So what brings you here Link, Tami?" she asked as Link pulled up a chair to sit with the princess.

"Can someone not visit their friend without being asked as to why they came?" Zelda chuckled. "Actually, I came to tell you something. I thought you ought to know. It just didn't seem right." Zelda nodded, waiting for him to continue. That was one thing he loved about her, if he had something on his mind she would listen with a ready ear, never interrupting when he spoke.

He and Tami told her of the strange events of the night before, as she intently listened, with an unreadable expression upon her face.

"What are you going to do?" Tami asked. Zelda thought for another moment.

"I can't do much at the moment." she paused. "Link, would you keep an eye on Faron woods? Just in case the beasts return." Link nodded in response. "I'll look into the matter for now."

They where interrupted by a knock on the wooden doors again, and the same voice of her servant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt princess, but you are needed in the throne room." Zelda sighed.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Link said, as they rose from their seats.

They said their goodbyes, and Link turned for the door. He let Tami through first.

"Tami, could you wait here a minute? I'll be right back." Tami nodded and Link returned to the room again, walking over to the princess.

"Zelda, what's wrong? You look depressed," he murmured, as the princess looked out the window sadly, sighing.

"Nothing really," she insisted, standing up, but refusing to meet his gaze. He lifted her chin with his hand to look into his azure, wild eyes.

"Come on Zel. You can tell me. I'm here."

She blinked a few times, before saying, "Its just been a rough day. Everything has been going wrong. And now this with these creatures..." she sniffed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't know..."

"It's fine. I'm glad you told me. At least I can get it sorted and let it be done and dusted." She looked up and managed a weak smile. "You better go, Tami is waiting for you."

He nodded, but then came up with an idea.

"Why don't the three of us go for a picnic tomorrow if you're free? It would be fun," he asked. She looked up, a happy glint in her eyes.

"I'll make the sandwiches," he winked, and she could help but laugh.

"Okay then. How about tomorrow at noon, in Hyrule field? The bridge outside Faron Forest is quite a nice spot I hear."

Link grinned boyishly, before bidding farewell and exiting the room to meet up with Tami.

"Is everything okay?" Tami curiously asked as they excited the castle and into Castle town.

"Yeah, she's just had a bad day. So I asked if she wanted to have a picnic tomorrow with us."

Tami felt a hopeful jolt when Link said "us." She had expected this to be her time to depart, and return to where she had came from. But Link was inviting her to a picnic with the princess. Her existence had been a lonely one. Now, she felt she finally had a friend.

Link and Tami left castle town, and into Hyrule Field. Epona, his chestnut red mare was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs ascending into Castle town.

"When we get back, I introduce you to the people in the village," he said as he mounted the horse and grabbed the reins.

Tami glowed with glee as she flew into a small pouch on Epona's tack, perfect sized for her. Epona reared up, kicking out her front legs, before galloping across the vast expanse that was Hyrule field, heading for Ordon.

"I send you out to capture a fairy. A lowly, weak tiny little fairy. And you fail me once again Baraz." Baraz looked up to the dark outline of his master, the high commander, who was pacing back and forwards in rage. His head was stooped as he bowed to him. "_You are nothing, but a useless swine_!" he snarled at Baraz, who flinched from his rage.

"Feyr, come forward," the commander ordered, his voice appearing calm now but every creature in the room could hear the anger tainting his voice, as he stayed concealed in the shadows.

Feyr crept forward his head bowed also. "Yes, my Lord?"

The commander turned to face them. "Feyr. Until Baraz learns to take orders as I say, you will take up temporary position of commander. You have full control of the Maniboar army." Feyr smiled smugly as Baraz roared in anger, rising from his bowing position.

"This is not fair! Feyr has no training in managing an army. He is not greater, nor stronger than I. _He has no right to my army!" _Baraz barked, his fists clenched by his sides. After his outburst, he realized how daring it was, wishing instantly he could take it back.

The commander turned slowly, raising his hand towards Baraz.

Baraz suddenly felt the power of a force unknown, closing in on his throat. Feyr looked around in shock, backing away slowly from Baraz, who was clawing at the invisible force that was closing his wind pipe. Baraz started to get more desperate for air, choking and spluttering, as his feet left the ground. The high commander left the shadows, his raised hand clenching slowly, looking down at the pitiful boar with a wicked flame in his gold eyes. Just as Baraz felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness, the chocking invisible grip on his throat stopped. He fell to the ground, breathing harshly, his rasping breaths the only thing breaking the silence as the commander walked closer to him, towering over Baraz.

"Have mercy..." Baraz managed to say, as the commander picked the boar up by the tusks and raising him to eye level.

"Have you forgotten Baraz? I brought you to life. Before you all were just a collection of stone statues, 'guarding' the Ring of Tyrir. This army belongs to _me_. When I got the Ring in my possession, Tyrir, the forgotten deity, gave me his power, which was banished to the purple and red stone..." he dropped Baraz and stared at the ring transfixed, its purple and red stone glinting in the moonlight.

"...now I, Ganondorf, have the power to create life... the Ring combined with the triforce of power grants me a power so strong, not even the Hero of Hyrule will be able to stop me." Ganondorf laughed evily, sitting in his ornate throne, staring at the ring. Feyr approached him carefully.

"Forgive me for asking my Lord...But why was this fairy so essential for your plan?"

Ganondorf turned his attention from the ring and looked up. "If I do not capture the fairy, it will only aid Link. As you know he is likely to intervene with my plans... You see, this fairy was destined to help him. It is written in the prophecy of the ring, that she is the key to the weapon that has the power to stop me. Or at least stall me..." Ganondorf snapped from his thoughts and stood.

"Feyr, assemble the army. I shall give you time to train, before our next action. Go."

Feyr saluted Ganondorf, before leaving to tend to his orders. Baraz, lying on the marble floor, still gasping for breath, scrambled to his feet. His muscles, which had been starved of oxygen after the choking, struggled to keep him standing.

"Go and train Baraz. I have no use for you right now." Baraz's bicoloured eyes glinted with silent rage before turning and exiting Ganondorf's section of the dungeon, his short black mane prickling with anger.

**Baraz, Feyr, Ganondorf and the crew will come in later again. I'm first going to write a couple of chappies full of Zelink fluffiness and Link/Tami friendship. :) Thank you for the reviews. :) **


	3. Picnic

**Sorry for not updating in ages. My bad. Art course work is constantly getting in my way. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

"So you and the princess are good friends then?" Tami asked as Link dismounted Epona outside of his house.

Link patted the mare's silvery white mane as he said,"Ever since we defeated Ganondorf, we stayed in touch and we grew closer. We went through a lot when Twilight took over Hyrule." He gave Epona one final pat on her velvety nose, before the turned in the direction of the village.

They met Colin along the way, who was looking quite tired.

"Hi Colin," Link greeted the boy.

"Hi Link!"

"I take it you just finished your sword training?" Colin nodded and brushed the sweat from his brow.

"I couldn't master the back flip. I kept landing on my back. So-"

"Rusl made you do thirty press ups right? Been there." They laughed. "Anyway, this is my friend." Tami flew forward and introduced himself to Colin.

"Hi, I'm Tami. You must be Colin," she said.

"Nice to meet you."

The three of them talked for a few more minutes, before Colin had to leave to get his dinner.

Tami yawned loudly.

"You tired?"

"Very," she replied yawning again. Link suggested they head back, and that they introduce her to the villagers later when she was well rested. She agreed, so they returned to Link's home. Tami examined some pictures on the wall. One was of Epona, another of four children, one of which she recognised as Colin.

"That's Malo,Talo and Beth if you're wondering. Malo is the smallest on the right," he said seeing that Tami had noticed the picture.

"You seem to be good friends with the village kids," she replied, zooming over to the dusty book shelf where Link was replacing some books to their origional places on the shelf.

"They're good kids. Talo can be a bit of a trouble maker at times, but it's pretty innocent really." He picked an old, worn book from the shelf and flopped on his bed, discarding his conical green hat at the end of it. Tami zoomed inside the hat, feeling the warmth from Link's head still present inside it.

"This is real cosy." her muffled voice came from the hat. "I'm going to sleep right here."

"Good night Tam," he said, opening the book from where he'd last left off.

"G'night." It wasn't long before Link felt his eyelids begin to droop too. He set the book on the floor by his bed side, and got changed into his sleeping clothes, carefully pulling the blankets over him carefully so as not to wake Tami. He squirmed in the blankets trying to get comfortable, before eventually falling into a deep sleep.

"_LINK! WAKEY WAKEY SUNSHINE!!" _Link started, ripped unfairly from the pleasant dream he had been having, by something pounding into his stomach and yelling. He sat up so fast he nearly head-butted Tami in the face, who was zooming around him.

"Tami? _What the hell_?" he blinked as the strong sunlight streaming from the windows temporarily blinded him, causing him to topple out of bed, lying in a bundle of blankets on the floor. Tami zoomed around his head cackling with laughter, seemingly hyper. But Tami couldn't conceal her mirth at Link's current state. His straw coloured hair was askew and it looked like he'd been dragged through a bush backwards.

"We're going to a picnic, la la la la la la!" Tami sang buzzing around the room, as Link attempted to flatten his crazed hair. "And if you don't hurry, Linky boy, we'll be late."

Link immediately shot up, pulling on his undershirt and trousers, and pulling his coveted green tunic on on top. He grabbed a wooden hair comb and roughly dragged it through his hair, returning it to it's normal messy form rather than its previous extremely messy form.

"Right. I'll start on the sandwhiches." He grabbed a loaf of bread, rapidly buttering it."I can't believe we're going to be late. Why did I sleep in so late?"

Tami cleared her throat. "Umm...Link? We've still got an hour until noon." Link stopped buttering the bread and turned around with a confused, but slightly annoyed face.

"So _why _wake me up so early?"

The young fairy paused for a moment. "Because...the early bird catches the worm?" Link rolled his eyes, but couldn't help chuckle at Tami's excitement.

"Come and help me with the sandwhiches, and maybe I won't wake you up at the crack of dawn tomorrow as pay back," he joked, buttering the bread at normal pace this time.

"But Link, it's eleven o'clock," she pointed out.

"Then again, you did jump on my stomach, screaming at me to wake up, and as I opened my eyes I was blinded by the light because you had opened the curtains, causing me to topple out of my bed and mess up my hair, then telling me we where late for the princess, so I got dressed as fast as I could and started buttering bread like a deranged lunitic."

Tami was surprised at how may words that he could fit in one sentence without taking one breath. Link reached out his hand as he cut a block of cheese into slices. "Could you pass the tomato please?" Tami lifted the fruit and placed it in his calloused hands.

"You're not really going to jump on me to wake me up? I'd prefer it if you yelled, because I'd rather live than be squished in my sleep," she said in a serious tone, which he laughed at as he finished the first set of sandwhiches.

"No I'm kidding. I know you're just excited," he replied, starting on the next set as Tami quietened shyly. They continued making the sandwhiches until they had enough for the picnic. Link put a few apples into the basket, and some more for Epona.

"Are you ready to go?" Link asked as he slipped his boots on to his feet.

"Let's go."

They left Link's house, stopping just outside to give Epona some apples, which she munched on happily. They then headed in the direction of Faron forest. Link's pace quickened slightly.

"We'll be late, come on." Tami's wings fluttered a little faster to keep up with his quick pace.

"Chill Link. I don't think she'll mind too much," Tami said. "It's not like you're on a date with her or anything!" she laughed, but Link didn't laugh with her. He actually was blushing ever so slightly. Tami's head clicked with realization. "You like her, don't you?"

Link paused for a moment. "Of course I do. She's my friend," he replied, not meeting Tami's gaze.

"You know what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not."

"You _are_ being silly."

"You're being silly."

Tami sighed. He was obviously in denial. "You know. Like in a romantic way?"

"What makes you think that I do?" Yes, definately denial.

"You both looked so happy to see each other yesterday. And you blushed when I mentioned a date," she said, as Link felt her eyes burning into him like lazers.

"Even if I did, I couldn't do anything about it. She's a princess, I'm just...me," his voice was sad and dissapointed. Tami thought for a second as to what she could do for him. It was obviously tearing him up inside.

"Hey, why don't you ask her on a date today? I can go and inspect a tree or something after we eat and you could ask her then!" Link looked terrified at the thought of the suggestion.

"No way! She'd say no."

Tami rolled her eyes. "I'll just have to go ask for you!" she said in a mischevious voice just as the bridge where they were picnicing came into view. She zoomed off.

"Tami, that's not funny. You can come back now!" he called to her in an uneasy voice, as Tami ignored him and flew straight up to Zelda, who was sitting on the bridge waiting for them.

"_TAMI WAIT_!" He sprinted after the young fairy, until he reached the bridge, stopping with a skid.

"Umm.. Hi Zelda!" he greeted her, laughing uneasily. "Me and Tami where... just playing tag," he explained, poking Tami. "You're it!" Zelda laughed and they all sat on the picnic blanket she had brought for them, while the horse she had traveled on grazed nearby. Link hauled the basket into the centre of the blanket, opening it to reveal the sandwhiches he had made.

"These look yummy," Zelda said, lifting out a sandwhich and taking a bite.

"Do they taste okay?" Link asked, lifting a sandwhich of his own.

Zelda nodded vigorously, taking another bite.

"I helped make them!" Tami said proudly. After the sandwhiches where finished, they sat on the bridge with their legs swinging over the edge, looking into the water.

"You look a lot happier today princess. Did the rest of your day go well after we left?" Tami asked.

"Yeah, you looked seriously depressed. It's good to see you happy again," Link said.

"Well Link, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special," she joked. "Actually, after you left, things did pick up a little."

Inside Tami's head, she was secretly formulating a plan. She had to get Link to ask Zelda out, but how? She could leave them alone for a bit, but would Link have the guts to ask her? She decided that was what she was going to do. But she needed to make and excuse to leave.

She fake gasped to get their attention. They stopped their happy chatter and turned to face her.

"What's wrong Tami?" Zelda asked curiously as Tami feighned shock. .

"Listen. Can you hear that?" she said, pretending to triangulate where the 'sound' was coming from. Link strained his long pointed ears, but he couldn't hear a single thing.

Link and Zelda's confused faces nearly made her burst out laughing, and it also it didn't help that she didn't know what to say next.

"Its the call of...uh..." she thought for a split second. "The call of the extremely rare Deli Bird!"

"_Great Tami. Real smooth. Just say something completely ridiculous_," she said inwardly.

Zelda cocked her head slightly. "I can't hear anything," she said.

"Only fairies can hear it. It's cry is on a very high frequency that only fairies can hear," she nodded seriously.

"Oh really?" Zelda seemed interested to her suprise.

"And I think..." she paused to 'listen' to the Deli Bird's cry again. "Its coming from that tree down there!! I think I'm gonna take a look!" She pointed to a large tree nearby. Link's eyes widened in horror. He knew what little trick the young fairy was playing on him.

"Wait Tami!" he called as she zipped away from him. "Maybe I should come with you! I've heard Dairy Birds are dangerous!" She turned.

"It's_ Deli Bird_, silly. And you should stay here, Deli Birds have been known to attack Hylians. They only like fairies. So just you two sit tight, I'll be right back!" she called in merriment, leaving Link standing alone with the princess. He saw her fly straight up into the tree.

He sat again on the picnic blanket.

"I'm not so sure a Deli Bird is a real thing," Zelda reckoned, peering through the branches trying to catch a glimpse of the prodical bird. "I don't know what she's up to." She frowned when she noticed Link's pale colour. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" Link laughed uneasily and assured her that he was fine. But his heart was pumping so fast he thought his rib cage was going to break against it's force. _"Just ask her. Say it," _his conscience ordered him.

"Uh...Zelda? I was wondering...uh..." he began. "_Great. You're stuttering now. Triforce of courage my ass." _ She waited patiently for him to finish. "...If you wanted to... come and watch... themeteorshowerwithmetonight," he stuttered, his words mashing together like one giant car crash.

"I'm sorry...?"

He swallowed trying to wet his parched mouth, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. "I was trying to ask you if you wanted to watch the meteor shower with me tomorrow night."

"As in... a date?" She smiled wryly.

"You could say that."

"I'd love to," she replied softly with a smile, her fingertips brushing against his hand. "We can get a good view from the outside of the castle. It starts at around eight, so we can meet up there."

He couldn't help but grin happily. Immediately after this, Tami came back.

"Wow. That was an amazing experiance, seeing _a live _Deli Bird. Too bad you couldn't have been there." She sat on the edge of the blanket. "So what where you two doing while I was gone?" she winked at Link. "Just talking." Link winked back to signal he had asked her.

Link realized it was nearly time for him to go to work at the ranch. "Thank you for the food and the company princess, but I have to go to work now."

"Oh, okay." They said their farewells, and Zelda mounted her horse. She waved at the pair, before riding off over the endless grass of Hyrule field, towards the castle.

He turned to Tami. "Deli Bird?" He laughed.

"Shut up. It worked didn't it? Well?" Tami eyed him expectantly. Link shrugged but he couldn't conceal the grin covering his face. "Spill lover boy."

"I asked her to watch the meteor shower with me tomorrow night."

"And...?"

"She said yes." Tami whooped, flying around in merriment.

"LINK GOT A DATE!!"

**Deli Bird is a pokemon, I know! :P I'll post the next chapter ASAP. **


	4. The Plan

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the people putting this story on their story alerts and reviewing. Your support is much appreciated! :)**

"What in _utter Hell _do you think you're doing?"

Feyr turned his watchful eye from the battalion of Maniboars who where practicing their sword skills, to see Baraz standing inches away from his face, his fists trembling with the blackest kind of fury.

Feyr looked at him calmly, smirking back at him. "Are you suddenly blind, Baraz? They're practicing sword skills. Feel free to join in," he rumbled in his gravely voice. He turned around again, his hands folded behind his back, observing the group and not giving an inkling that he knew Baraz was even there anymore.

Baraz snarled in response. The only thing he felt like doing was pounding Feyr's smug little face into the ground. But he'd just been demoted, so why risk being fired completely?

If it was a battle of wit Feyr wanted, he would give him one.

Feyr heard the sharp sting of metal scraping against metal ringing in his ears. He pivoted to see Baraz, drawing his sword from it's sheath on his back.

Feyr raised a furred eyebrow, but accepted his challenge. Baraz may have been more powerful than him, but Feyr had the advantage of higher intelligence. He immediately could tell which sword skill Baraz was about to perform: the mortal draw, (One of the few skills the Maniboars could learn; they where no where near as nimble as Link.) The commander had taught them the skill in question, having seen it been used first hand by Link. As Baraz ripped the sword from it's sheath, performing the slash, Feyr blocked it easily with his own blade.

"Don't give away what move you are performing Baraz, it could be your death," he sneered, counter attacking with a stab, which narrowly missed an unarmored section of Baraz's abdomen.

Baraz's brow was furrowed in concentration. He aimed a swipe at Feyr's face, on the other side of the three scratch marks he had given him earlier.

"How about I give you three more slashes on your face, to match the other side?" he jeered.

Feyr dodged the swipe with ease. Before Baraz could blink, Feyr had slashed at his injured throat causing him to tumble backwards. He tried to scramble to his feet, but he soon felt the cool stone embrace of Feyr's blade pressed against his throat.

"Don't allow yourself to get cocky in battle, you inferior, hot-headed fool. Your enemy will only take the opportunity to _strike. You. Down_," he emphasized the last three words, sneering down at him, while a low snarl rumbled in Baraz's chest.

"Excuse me, Colonel."

Feyr turned from Baraz and sheathed his sword. Brokkr, the battalion's best archer and also the messenger, was standing with a scroll of paper in his hand. Brokkr was one of his favourite soldiers. Even when he was a private just like Brokkr, it had been the same. He worked hard, and was the "best damn archer in this damned place," as he always said to him. It was a shame Ganondorf failed to recognize this.

He saluted Feyr, much to Baraz's disdain.

"At ease Brokkr." He dropped his paw from his forehead, and handed the scroll to Feyr, as Baraz got to his feet.

"A message from the Commander sir." Feyr took the scroll from him and opened it hastily. His bicoloured eyes scanned the paper quickly.

"Ah." Ganondorf was requesting his presence in the planning chamber. He must have a plan of some sort drawn up. He closed the scroll and handed it back to Brokkr. "Thank you private. You may return to your duties." Brokkr saluted again, before heading into the training hall towards the other archers.

He turned on his heel to face Baraz, who was silently fuming behind him.

"I suggest you practice more Baraz. Maybe you'd be better at using the bow and arrow, you know. Brokkr could teach you a few new tricks." He turned and walked away, turning once to add, "But old dogs can't learn new tricks, can they Baraz?" He snickered to himself as he heard Baraz's loud cussing ringing in the halls. It felt good to have revenge. Countless times he had humiliated him, made him feel inferior, useless, and a disgrace to the battalion, one of those such times being in the spring outside of Ordon. He traced his index finger down one of the long, jagged scabs running down his face towards his snout. Revenge did indeed feel good, but not as good as he thought it would feel. Revenge wasn't what he did. Evil wasn't who he was. It was who Ganondorf was shaping them into. They where all clay figures, and if one didn't conform Ganondorf would squeeze it into pulp in his hand. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Tyrir originally didn't create them for this. Just like Ganondorf, Tyrir had been desperate for power. He had his place in this world, only to abuse his power, and it was ended then. The Goddesses saw to that. They made sure the boars were dealt with too. They had once been guardians of the Underworld, sacred beings that protected lost souls. But along with Tyrir, they where labeled evil, to be banished and never spoken of again. No one knew of Tyrir in Hyrule now. He had been erased from history altogether. Erased. Maybe the boars should be erased too. Baraz, Brokkr, the others, himself. Before they all did something they would regret. They had all been turned into pawns on Ganondorf's chess board; they moved at his command, doing whatever he may say, whether it be wrong or right. Good or evil. And it was obvious what side Ganondorf was on.

As he entered the cavernous planning room, he could fell the apprehension. A storm was coming. Hyrule would soon be caught in the treacherous riptide, it's inhabitants would slowly sink under the surface. Ganondorf's rough voice snapped him from his thoughts, saluting automatically.

"Ah, Feyr. Finally you decide to come. I have several things I need to discuss with you," he rumbled, his lips twitched upwards in a malicious grin. Feyr cocked his head to the side. I peculiar looking orb of light was hovering before Ganondorf. He squinted spastically, transfixed by the orb.

Ganondorf's eyes dropped from the orb, to see Feyr standing in a trance as he stared at it.

"As you can see, I have mastered conjuration magic. Such wonderful things this little ring is capable of... and yet so many things I have yet to master..." he paused to glance at the ring on his left index finger. "This orb you see before you, is a mirror of sight. I can focus it on one living being at once, and I can see exactly what they see." Feyr shook his head to clear it, and nodded once.

"If I may say so, is it correct that you are prying into the sight of Link?"

Ganondorf nodded once. "This is coming in very useful for planning our first attack. It has also alerted me to another thing, something invaluable to causing him as much pain as possible, before I finally get my revenge and destroy him." He stopped again, still gazing into the orb, waiting for Feyr to ask, what this invaluable thing may be.

Feyr rolled his eyes, and asked flatly, "and what is this thing you speak of?"

"It seems Link has an eye for the princess. You can imagine how many ways I can use this to my advantage." He threw back his head and guffawed.

"So what do you plan on doing sir?"

"We wait. We shall wait for this relationship to... develop further. Guaranteed more pain for them both that way, when I rip them apart," he snickered, waving his hand causing the orb to vanish into nothing. He then waved at the thick oak doors which swung open and slammed against the walls behind. "Go. I shall send Brokkr for you if I require any new information."

Feyr half-heartedly saluted, dropping his arm to his side limply again. He pivoted and marched off towards the training room, and the doors behind him shut themselves again.

He had been right. The storm wasn't far from Link now. He'd better be prepared.

**Just a filler chapter really... remember to review and tell me your thoughts. The date is next chapter! :P **


	5. Finding the Right Words

**Hey everyone! So the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here: THE DATE!! YAY!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm usually not that good at writing romance, so I would love it if you could review and tell me if I pulled it off. Thanks! :)**

"I'm heading to the ranch now Tam. You coming?" Link asked as he headed for the door, changed into his Ordon clothes. Tami hovered across the room.

"Yeah, sure." They left Link's home, descending down the ladders and retrieving Epona at the bottom. Link lead her up the path towards the ranch, waving at some of the other villagers as they went on their way. As the ranch came into view, Link pulled himself up on to Epona, taking the reigns. He nipped the chestnut mare's side with his heels, and Epona trotted into the field, over to Fado who was lurking in the far right corner of the field.

"Hey Fado," Link greeted him as Fado grinned sheepishly.

"Can't get the blooming animals back into the barn. They just won't listen to me..." he grumbled, as he glared at the goats grazing in the field.

"It's because you don't have a horse Fado," Link grinned boyishly before Epona reared on her hind legs, and then galloped across the field, herding the goats back into the barn, while Tami hovered over to Fado to introduce herself.

Around twenty minutes later, Epona trotted over to the pair, who where deep in conversation.

"Oh yeah Link, would you mind taking a look at one of the goats for me? He's got a bad hoof I think." Fado waved him away with his hand. Link dismounted Epona, she deserved a little rest.

He loped over to the barn, and soon saw the injured goat. It blinked and ground it's teeth together, seemingly unaware that there was no grass in it's mouth. Link lifted the injured hoof, as Tami hovered over to him.

"Hey. Can I watch?" she asked.

"Of course," Link replied, examining the goat's leg.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked inquisitively, as Link lifted what looked like a large pair of scissors out of his pocket.

"He's got foot rot. Look can you see the hoof is all out of shape?" He pointed to the deformed hoof, which was curling in on itself. An abscess was forming in the middle.

"Ouchie. How do you fix it?" He used the scissors to explain. He hacked off a large part of the rotted hoof, and it fell to the ground. The goat didn't even wince.

"Cutting it away doesn't hurt him," he said in a flat voice. He snipped away at the hoof until it was back in shape. He dropped it's leg and stowed the scissors away, and then got to his feet.

Tami noticed something was wrong. His jaw was rigid, and his expression vacant, and his movement almost robotic.

"Link, what's wrong?" she squeaked in a quiet voice as they strolled across the field towards Epona and Fado.

"Nothing." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. His pace quickened and she fluttered her wings like a humming bird to keep up.

"I'm you're friend, right?"

"Of course you are Tami."

"Then you can tell me things. I'll listen with a ready ear."

"I'll just check with Fado that I can go home to get ready." He loped over to Fado, and spoke with him for a moment. Fado seemed to have a smug smile on his face. Link must have told him he was going on his date.

He lead Epona back to Tami and they headed back for home.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"I won't."

"You will."

"This is about Zelda, isn't it?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I have no right to have her Tami. She's supposed to meet some rich prince to marry. Maybe this date is a bad idea."

She paused to think of how to word her reply. "But what if she wants to be with you too? What if she doesn't want a prince?"

His brow furrowed. "How would that ever work out?"

"I think you're over analyzing things Link."

He hesitated, before saying, "A short, meaningless relationship would never be enough for me Tami. She means so much more to me than that."

She paused, and then something in her mind clicked.

"You're in love with her."

His reply was immediate. "Yes." He climbed the steps to his house in silence, opening the door and flopping down on to his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his expression remaining vacant.

She hovered above his face and looked into his azure eyes.

"If you love her, why are you so unsure? Just... just give things a chance Link, Or you'll regret it your whole life."

He sat up, leaning against the head board. He hesitated, before, smiling weakly. "You know, you're quite advisable Tam."

She grinned, seeing that she'd persuaded him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you can get ready. We have a couple of hours, but better early than late."

"The early bird catches the worm, am I right Tam?"

She grinned, glowing brighter than usual. "You most certainly are."

* * *

Zelda had to remind herself several times to breathe as she ransacked her wardrobe. She chucked another pink dress over her shoulder, and it floated to the ground like a leaf.

She grabbed yet another pink dress, and voiced aloud in despair. "Is pink the only colour I have? Damn my stupid wardrobe." She threw it over her shoulder again, but this time to hit a maid she entered her room.

"Excuse me your highness, but I heard a ruckus and I came to check on you... Do you acquire any assistance?" she frowned as the dress slid off her head and onto the floor.

Zelda was beyond desperate now. With less than an hour until the date, she knew exactly who she needed to help her.

"Heather. I need her! Will you send her up please?" she cried as she dropped to the floor amongst the pink mountain of clothes.

The maid nodded and backed away from the door, a peculiar expression on her face. The door closed and Zelda remained collapsed on the floor, trying to calm herself down.

Less than one minute later, and door burst open, and there stood her best friend, Heather.

"Where's the fire?" she demanded, a amused smile on her face. The door swung back so hard toppled over a small table upon which a expensive looking vase was placed. The vase crashed to the ground and fragmented all over the stone flooring.

"Oops.." she said, blushing, and brushing her chestnut coloured hair from her blue eyes. "I'll pay for that."

"Never mind about the damn vase. I really need your help!" she cried.

"You said damn, I'm telling," she teased, taking a seat with her on the stone floor, and eyeing the mountain of pink curiously.

"Seriously Zelda, you have a serious wardrobe malfunction going on here," she said as she sorted through the pile of pink.

"Exactly my problem. I'm going on a date-"

"Ohmygod. It's Link right?" she cheered excitedly, as Zelda nodded, a blush creeping up her face.

"So did he ask you or...?"

"He asked me. He was being so sweet! I think he was nervous, because he was stammering and..." she sighed with a dreamy expressing upon her face. "...and we're going extremely off topic here."

"Seeing as we're talking about your date _with Link_, it's not really..." Heather paused, seeing the desperate look she was giving her. "Okay okay, what can I do for you?"

She gripped one of the dresses in her hands with a apprehensive look on her eyes.

"I wanted your opinion on things. You're more experienced than me in dating. You and...and..."

"...Greg," she reminded her. "You're really out of it today. First of all you can't even dress yourself without me picking something for you. Then I break your vase, and you don't care. Then you forget my boyfriends name. Seriously, what is this guy doing to you?" she chuckled and stood to go and look through the wardrobe. "So what are you two planning on doing tonight?" she asked as she sorted through it.

"Watching the meteor shower," she replied.

"Oh, very romantic." Heather slid another couple of hangers across the rail and gasped.

"What is it?" Zelda rose from the floor and rushed over to her.

"This is really pretty. What do you mean you don't have anything to wear?" Heather lifted a midnight blue coloured dress from the wardrobe. She'd forgotten all about it.

"My mother got me this..." She ran her finger tips across the silky material. The dress was simple, but yet so beautiful. It was perfect for her date.

Heather held the dress up in front of Zelda. "It goes great with your eyes too. Do you want to wear it?"

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you for helping me."

" 'S okay. Lets get you ready."

* * *

"Link, you're not ditching me. I'm watching the shower with Colin, Uli and Rusl. I won't wander off, I promise." Tami rolled her eyes.

"I'm only looking out for you," he reminded her, pulling on his shoes.

"I quite independent actually. I can look after myself for one night," she assured him.

"That coming from someone who got kidnapped by thick-skulled boar creatures?" He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes again. "You'll be late if you don't hurry." He responded by grinning boyishly. "Have fun Link. I'll see you later."

"You too Tam. Be good. Stay outta trouble." He opened the front door.

"I could say the same to you!" she hinted, and he laughed and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Your highness, Link is waiting for you."

Zelda spun around from the mirror. She thanked the maid and told her to pass the message on that she'd be down in a few minutes.

"Quickly Heather, what shoes?" Zelda lifted two pairs of shoes and showed them to her.

"Those ones." She pointed to the silver pumps. Zelda rammed then on to her feet, thanked Heather and bolted out the door. She descended the stone steps and walked down the corridor to the large oak doors that led to castle town.

She pushed the heavy door open and there he was waiting for her, smiling sheepishly. He had swapped his usual grasshopper green tunic for a red one, though he didn't wear his hat tonight.

Her heart rate accelerated. Little did she know, that Link's heart was doing the very same thing.

"Hey," she greeted him, grinning.

"Hey Zel." He smiled warmly. "The meteor shower's gonna start soon. We should go and grab a spot to watch." Her grin widened.

He outstretched his hand, and she took it without hesitation in her own, feeling her heart jolt as his skin touched hers. As they strolled through castle town, they stared up at the dark blue sky. The night was dotted with thousands of stars, all differently coloured and shaped to their neighbours. It was like a hundred artists had been set loose to paint the night sky, each with their own style of painting. No two stars appeared to be the same. She saw the cyan light reflect on to his azure eyes, the light dancing and spinning. She stared, transfixed by the beauty of his eyes, but pulled away when he turned to look at her, a blush creeping up her face.

As they exited castle town Link spotted a nice tree on the grass at the foot of the stone steps.

"That tree is a nice spot. Will we sit there?"

She nodded, smiling.

As they took a seat on the crisp grass, Link said, " First of all, you look great tonight Zel. Actually, beautiful is a better word." He squeezed her hand, which was still entwined in his. She instantly got a melty feeling, like she was going to liquefy to mush on the ground.

"Thanks. You look really handsome. But I was wondering, where is you hat?" she asked, seeing that it was missing from the top of his head.

"How about I tell you a secret about the hat?" He leaned back against the tree, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Tell me." His eyes darted side to side, as if he was checking there where no eavesdroppers.

"I never really liked the hat." She gasped in fake shock. "I brought one with me anyway, but I think it makes me look like a dork." He took a folded red hat from his pocket, and put it on his head. "Do you not think so?"

She put her hand to her chin, as if in thought. "Hmmm... I don't think so. But since you don't like it, you wouldn't mind if I..." She plucked the hat from his head. "...stole it?"

She scrambled away from him as he attempted to grab it back off her.

"Just you wait, I'll catch you," he laughed as he chased her around the tree. It wasn't long before he caught up with her. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her to the grass under the tree. She shrieked in laughter as he tickled her.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" she managed to choke out between bursts of laughter. Her laughs were music to his ears, though he thought it best to stop if she asked. He pulled away and lay on the grass.

She lay on the grass, getting her breath back.

"Zelda! Quick, look at that!" Link said, his arm outstretched towards the sky. She sat up, and she saw what Link was pointing at. A auburn meteor was flying across the sky, lighting it for a brief moment. "Make a wish, Zel." She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. The sky was now illuminated by multicoloured streaks of light across the sky. It was fascinating, beautiful. A phenomenon.

She glanced over to him momentarily, flashing him a content smile, taking his hand again.

"What did you wish for?" he murmured, his teal eyes staring straight into hers.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," she whispered back.

"I'll tell you what I wished for," he said, his gaze still locked with hers. His heart started to grind against his ribs, beating so fast it almost hurt to breathe. This was it. He was going to tell her.

"What did you wish for?"

"You." It took her brain a few seconds for her brain to register what he had just said. Before she could say a word, he cupped her face with his hand and brought his lips to hers. Her heart faltered, and a jolt of electricity shot through her spine. All too soon, he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," he murmured, his eyes apprehensive, waiting for her reaction. She remained silent. "Zelda."

She looked up, still speechless. "I'm...I'm in love with you." Her heart seemed to fail to beat completely. Her breathing stilled.

Link began to feel panicked. It felt like he was hanging suspended in space and time, not breathing.

He dropped her hand and edged away from her.

"Wait," she pleaded, suddenly finding her voice. He stopped, refusing to meet her gaze.

He felt her soft hand stroking the side of his face. He dared to look up. She didn't look angry. She didn't look upset. She looked...happy.

"I love you too Link." His apprehensive face lit up. She leaned in and kissed him, putting all of her feelings into that one moment, to prove to him how she felt, that she loved him back. And he immediately knew that it was true.

**I'll update as soon as I can. ;) **


	6. Chasing Yesterday

**Hello all. Here is the new chappie :P Also I'd like to thank everyone for their support for this fic.**

**Chapter 6: Chasing Yesterday**

"This is excellent. I admire your way of thinking commander, sir." Baraz rubbed his hands together excitedly, muttering to himself.

Feyr rolled his eyes._ Baraz, you are such a suck up_, he said to himself.

"Am I correct in saying that we shall be initiating are first attack soon?" he asked eagerly.

"Have patience." Ganondorf waved his hand over the mirror of sight and it evapourated into thin air.

"What do you plan on doing now sir?" Feyr asked in a flat voice.

"As you know I have mastered conjuration magic." He began to place the planning room. "Now that Link and the princess are involved, the torturing and pain may commence." His lips pulled back over his teeth in a malignant grin. "I have decided to start with nightmares."

"Nightmares? That seems trivial to me."

"Silence Baraz," Ganondorf spat, and Baraz fell silent immediately, fearing another bout of choking. "I shall start with Zelda, in a month's time. It is amazing how a nightmare can be so vivid, so real-"

"-We've been sitting around here for weeks and you want to send stupid nightmares..." Ganondorf's heavy fists clenched. Baraz's words were halted by a pain in his head. It started off a dull throb, but increased at an unbelievable rate until the pain was blinding him. He clutched his skull, feeling like it was going to explode. Gonondorf's fists slackened and as soon as the pain had come, it was gone. Feyr didn't even flinch. Baraz's beatings were frequent, he never knew when to close his snout and take orders as they are given.

"Get out of my sight, before I lose my temper and kill you Baraz," he snarled. Baraz scampered from the room, not wanting to be attacked again. Ganondorf dissmissed them both from the chamber, sinking into a chair with a wicked smile on his face. To him, seeing Link and Zelda in pain was worth the wait.

* * *

_One month later_

"Are you _sure _you have to go now?"

Zelda tried not to look into Link's pleading eyes, knowing that if she did she'd be even more reluctant to leave than she already was.

"Let's try not to forget that I'm a princess who has duties to attend to," she sighed, lying back onto the grass. They were seated under the same tree they had their first date under. It had been adopted as 'their tree', and had quickly become one of her favourite places.

The past month had been the best of their lives so far. They had both found a best friend in Tami, and their soul mate in each other. Their lives was now like the most colourful of tapestries, with streaks of pink, green, and white dotted here and there, but all perfectly balanced.

She sighed and let the sun heat her face. Her duties as the ruler of Hyrule always seemed to get in between Link and herself.

"Can't you just skip it for one day?" he asked as he rolled onto his side, the pleading expression not leaving his cerulean eyes.

"You know I can't..." she murmured, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I _could probably _persuade you to stay though..." he hinted, placing a kiss on the hollow under her throat.

"You could..." she agreed. "...but it's a bad idea. It'll mean I'll have to stay up longer at the castle and you probably wouldn't be able to see me tomorrow if you did."

"Mmm, and a day without you is as dull as a grey sky."

"But you've got Tami," she pointed out, unable to conceal a smile at his compliment.

"That is true, but these days she's with Ilia, or Colin, or some other person in the village. She's the most popular person in Ordon," he chuckled. They were silent for a few moments, listening to the sound of each others breathing.

"If I could stay, I would have," she promised, looking up at him. "If it were up to me I wouldn't be Princess Zelda, I'd just be Zelda. Then I wouldn't have stupid duties to attend to."

"But it's who you are, Zelda. You can't change it. I wouldn't change you for all the rupees in the world," he said, kissing her forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled, leaning up to kiss him. As her lips met his, he deepened the kiss and pulled her on top on his chest. In between kisses, she managed to say," Link, you're persuading me!" He stopped and pulled away.

"Sorry. It won't happen again," he grinned boyishly, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"But what If I want it to happen again?"

"Well in that case..." He leaned in. She pressed her index finger to his lips, halting him.

"Just not right now. Princess duties, remember?"

"Of course."

She rolled off him and got to her feet.

"Have fun doing whatever duties you have to do."

She snorted. "I would doubt I'm going to have fun. But I'll get to see you tomorrow, so it's all good."

"How about you come for lunch at my house around twelve?"

"Sounds great," she replied, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Bye Zel."

She said goodbye and began the walk back up to the castle.

Link turned and walked to Epona, who was grazing near their tree. She paused to look up at him, before returning to chewing on the crisp grass.

"Are you grumpy with me?" he asked the sorrel mare. She tossed her head up, shaking her shimmering white mane.

"I haven't forgotten about you girl." He patted her velvety nose. She nickered, and tossed her head again. He decided he'd make it up to her when they got back to Ordon. He let Epona take her time, he was in no rush to get back home.

As he halted at his house, he dismounted and removed Epona's saddle and halter, deciding to give her a brush. He retrieved her tack box from his house, and started by brushing her mane and forelock. By the time he had finished brushing her long snow white tail, it had started to get dark.

He rewarded her with a crisp green apple, which she munched on happily.

"Link?"

Link turned from Epona. Colin was standing behind him.

"Hi Colin. What you up to?"

"Tami told me, to tell you that she might be late home from castle town today, and not to worry about her."

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She went to castle town?"

"Yeah, with Ilia. Shopping or something..." he shrugged. "Well anyway, I'm sure she'll be okay. I have to go for my daily sword training..." he said in an exasperated voice, sighing.

"Sure. Have fun." Colin trotted off down the lane, in the direction of his house, leaving Link alone once more.

He thought of what to do next to pass his time. He didn't like being alone now, he had gotten so accustomed to having company he felt strange in his empty house. He absentmindedly wandered over to his bookshelf, picking a book at random and sinking into his sofa to read. His eyes scanned the words on the page, not really focusing on them. It was pitch black when he looked up through the window. A spasm of worry rippled through his stomach. Why was Tami and Ilia not home by now?

He left the book on the sofa, deciding to go talk to Bo, to see if they where there. As soon as he reached the door of the mayor, he rapped quickly. He heard heavy footsteps approach the door, and Bo answered the door.

"Hello! Why isn't it young Link! How can I help you my boy?" he boomed, startling Link slightly.

"Is Tami here? Colin told me she was shopping with Ilia."

"Why of course, I forgot. They where helping me by running a few errands; fetching a few things from castle town for the village fair. It's only two days away you know!" he laughed, his loud booms of laughter shaking his large stomach and echoing in the trees outside. "Come on in my boy. "

Link wiped his boots on the rough door matt before entering the large house. "Last time I saw them, they went into Ilia's room."

Link nodded and rapped politely on the door.

"Ilia? Tami? Are you in there?" He pushed the door open when no one answered. Ilia was lying on her bed, obviously sleeping. The bed was surrounded by shopping bags, and various boxes. At the bottom of the bed was Tami, also sleeping. He wings twitched slightly in her sleep.

"They had a busy day. Lots of things to get!" Bo whispered loudly in his ear. "Why don't you let Tami stay with Ilia tonight? It would be a shame to wake the little thing."

Link hesitated. He had been worried sick, but was glad to see she was okay.

"Don't worry Link. We'll take good care of her. It's only one night! And after all, is it not good for her to have a little sleepover with her friend?"

He hesitated before speaking. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Bo replied a little too loudly. Tami stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Will you send her back home in the morning?"

Bo assured him that she would be fine, and told him not to worry. So Link reluctantly left for home. He pushed the front door to his house open, and closed it behind him. As he squinted through the gloom of the room, he froze. He heard breathing, a shuffle, and a footstep. His hand automatically reached over his shoulder, gripping the hilt of his sword were it was sheathed.

_Someone was in his house._

* * *

_**Uh oh! **_


End file.
